lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
The Disappearing Knights
Availability Available after meeting in Nagapur. You also have to complete the quest The Broken Seal first. Has to be done before leaving the Aqueducts! Going to Palace of Melphina after that point will cause Roberto to give you the Moss-Covered Key without activating this quest. Quest Details To activate this quest, talk to the Knight of Melphina in The Babbling Brook pub. He'll be a Qsiti in armor with a red talk bubble. The knight will ask you to meet with Sir Roberto in the palace. It seems the town's spate of bad luck has spread further than they first thought... Entering the Palace after this encounter triggers a cutscene showing a Forest Maiden, Leticia, who is bonded to Neo, one of the missing Knights of Melphina. She can perceive Neo's surroundings through their bond. Roberto, the leader of the Order of Melphina, deduces that the knights are in Siebenbur. Roberto now appears in the Palace with a red talk bubble. He needs your help again. This time to find the lost Knights of Melphina. Upon accepting you will be taken to The Fourth Path in Siebenbur. Roberto will join as a guest union and you will also receive the Moss-Covered Key. Make your way to the door at E-9 and open it. There will be a scene when you go up the stairs and your exit is removed. Continue the only path left and at L-5 you will be forced into a fight with three Hypnos groups. Afterwards head to the north exit and continue through The Final Fortress to The Fifth Path. You will find the Void Intruder along the way, take him out when you are strong enough. You also earn an achievement for killing the Void Intruder. Simply head to the exit to the the world map in the The Fifth Path, which will bring the end of the quest. When Roberto and Ophelia argue after finishing the quest, you must make a choice. Siding with Ophelia is a requirement for At Hatred's End. The choices here are part of a major decision you have to make; see Roberto vs Ophelia for details. Reward * 4,800g Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "There's a Forest Maiden who's so attuned to the Knight she's bound to, she can like, see through his eyes or hear things he's heard, or something like that. ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "I've got the soul of a pure, innocent young maid too, you know. Born again, anyway." Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "Apparently one of the Forest Maidens bound to a knight of the Order of Melphina can sense what he's sensing. That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Knights sworn to protect maidens... Perhaps I should find my beloved daughter a knight as well... No-this is my duty. Daddy will protect you with his life!" : Bartender's Daughter: "Er, thank you." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: There's a Forest Maiden who's so attuned to the Knight she's bound to, she can like, see through his eyes or hear things he's heard, or something like that. That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "I'm bound to you, so let's go take a vacaation! Hmm? You really want to go now, yes?" : Gossipy Girl: No! Go by yourself!" Elysion gossip: :Mysterious Part-timer: "If a Forest Maiden vows eternity with a Melphinian knight, she gains the power to see and hear whatever her partner does. Interesting, huh?" :Bartendress: "That has got to be annoying! Everyone needs their alone time. Ugh, I could never do that." :Mysterious Part-timer: "...Don't worry- no one will ever ask you to." Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "Any Forest Maiden that vows eternity with a Melphinian knight gains the power of seeing and hearing whatever her partner does, sir! Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "If I had that power, I could get into the minds of the customers and bring them their order without asking!" : Mercenary With a Past: "That would be genius, sir!" Melphina : Noob Qsiti: "Any Forest Maiden that vows eternity with a Melphinian knight gains the power of seeing and hearing whatever her partner does. What's that about?" : Bartender: "Don't you know? A knight and a Maiden vow a life of chastity together." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "Any Forest Maiden that vows eternity with a Melphinian knight gains the power of seeing and hearing whatever her partner does. Isn't that exciting?" : Bartender: "Those who walk together, fall together. But it is an easy task, getting back on their feet together." : Trendy Girl: "It's true with people you trust. Others will just leave you lying on the ground." Royotia : Passionate Miner: "So, one of the Forest Maidens bound to those Order of Melphina knights can sense what he's sensing. An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! Forest Maidens... more of my fans! That would be incredible, huh?" : Passionate Miner: "Impossible!" Quest Log Completed: # A bunch of Melphinian knights vanished, so we headed to Siebenbur after Leticia used her second sight to find us a clue. # We found the knights, but some idiot broke the bridge we crossed, so we have to find another way to get outta here. # We got rid of the danger here! We rock! Time to head back to Melphina! # The knights were rescued from Siebenbur and everyone went back to Melphina. Still don't know who destroyed the bridge... Category:Quests